Mazda 787B '91
, |gt6type = |manufacturer = Mazda |displacement = 2616 cc (654 cc x 4) |drivetrain = |engine = R26B |aspiration = NA |length = 4782 mm |width = 1394 mm |height = 1003 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |power = 690 HP |pp = 678 PP |torque = 448.43 ft-lb |topspeed = }} The Mazda 787B is an iconic race car featured in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 as a Premium car and in Gran Turismo 6 as a detailed car. Produced in 1991 as a variant of the original 787, the 787B is powered by a 4-rotor Wankel rotary engine, producing 700 HP. It weighs 2,070 lbs., and was specifically made for the Le Mans 24 Hour Endurance race. After its victory in 1991, the 787B was retired following FIA's outlawing of rotary engines, while its other 2 derivatives continued to be used for racing purposes. The car appears to be the #55, driven by German Volker Weidler, Englishman Johnny Herbert, and Belgian Bertrand Gachot, who has finished the 1991 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1st place overall. In-game description "The legendary machine that brought Mazda the first victory ever in the Le Mans for a Japanese manufacturer." Acquisition GT3 In Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec, this car can be obtainable in one of two ways: #Completing 75% of the game #Winning Like the Wind GT4 This car can be bought at the Mazda Legendary Cars Dealership for 3,500,000 Credits. A black version of this car is also available at the early 90's Used Car Showroom for 1,299,999 Credits. Gran Turismo (PSP) In Gran Turismo PSP, the vehicle can be purchased for Cr. 3,500,000. The black version is not featured in the game. GT5 In Gran Turismo 5, this vehicle can be purchased for Cr. 5,260,000 at the Mazda dealership, since it is a Premium car. The 787B is also categorized as a Standard car, if it is imported to GT5 via Gran Turismo PSP, and it can only be used for Arcade Mode. Both cars are Level 23. GT6 In Gran Turismo 6, the Mazda 787B can be purchased for 2,100,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. Trivia *For some reason, in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, this car is incorrectly treated as a turbocharged car. This was fixed in Gran Turismo 4 and onwards, where this car is treated as a naturally aspirated car. *The Premium version of this car has driver names on the engine cover. However, those names are incorrect. Instead of being "V.Weidler", "J.Herbert" and "B.Gachot", like in real life, the driver names of this car in the game are from "P.Behrens", "R.Rogers" and "J.Nouvel". *In Gran Turismo Sport, the 787B is no longer a playable vehicle, but does make an appearance in Mazda's Museum in Brand Central, as one of Mazda's honorable mentions for its 1991 Le Mans victory. Pictures Mazda 787B Race Car '91 (GT3).jpg|The Mazda 787B Race Car '91 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Notice the gold 5-spoke front wheels. Mazda-787b-race-car-91-black.jpg|The black version of the Mazda 787B Race Car '91 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. Mazda 787B Race Car '91 (Premium).jpg|The Premium version of the Mazda 787B Race Car '91 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Aside from the minor exterior improvements, the car remains aesthetically unchanged. Mazda_787B_Race_Car_'91_(Standard_vs_Premium).jpg|The Premium version of the Mazda 787B Race Car '91, battling its Standard counterpart at the Circuit de la Sarthe in Gran Turismo 5. Aside from the obvious graphical differences, the most notable difference between the two cars is, as stated above, the addition of the driver names on the Premium version of this car. See Also *Mazda 787B Stealth Model Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Mazda Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:LMP Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Ten second cars Category:Rotary-engined cars Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners Category:Group C Category:Level 23 Cars